What's Wrong with Elsa?
This story has an important lesson any and/or all German shepherd owners should know. Summary Elsa's been scratching. A lot. But no one knows why. Maybe a certain Border collie could help.... Characters *The original seven pups *Tundra *Elsa *Anna *Emma *Ruby *Hiro *Cliffjumper *Mindy *Cooper *Ryder Story "Throw it, throw it!" Chase cried, looking up at the human leader with hopeful eyes. Ryder chuckled at the row of the three pups. "Go get it!" "I got, I got it, I got it!" Cooper yelped, as Elsa passed him. The German shepherd flung herself into the air, and grabbed the frizbee in her mouth. "I got...huh?" Elsa dropped the toy and began scratching violently at her neck. "Sis? You ok?" Chase asked, trotting up next to her, followed by Mindy and Cliffjumper.. "Y-yeah. Just felt itchy there. It'll pass," Elsa reassured. "You've been scratching all morning, Cliffjumper said, eyes full of concern, "I think you need to see Ruby." "No. I'm.....fine..." Elsa cut herself off and scratched at her neck again. "You need to see Ruby," Mindy smirked. Elsa knew she was defeated. "Okay, okay, I need to see Ruby!" "Hey, Ruby? Could you come here a minute?" Cooper called. "Sure! What do ya need?" the border collie asked, trotting up to the other members, Tundra, Everest and Anna next to her. "Elsa's been..." Chase trailed off at seeing his sister scratching again. "Was this recent?" Ruby asked, examining the Search and Rescue pup's neck. "It was onlu this morning," Elsa declared, "it'll pass, I'm sure." "Well," Hiro said, coming up next to Ryder, "I have heard that some German shepherds can't digest grain very well, for a risk of scratching." "That's correct," Tundra chimed in. "Do you think you need something?" Zuma asked. "We could go get you a healthy pup-treat!" Marshall offered, his tail wagging. "I could go for one of those!" Rubble said. "Me too!" Rocky agreed. "Do our pup-treats have grain in them?" Anna asked. "Afraid so," Ryder said. "Elsa," Ruby announced, "I declare that you'll need to go on a glutan-free diet, since most stuff you eat has grain in it, which is also known as glutan." "I think my powers can help with that..." Elsa said, trying to worm her way out of the situation. "Just try it for a day and see how it does, ok?" Everest said. "Yeah," Cliffjumper agreed, "I don't want you scratching 24/7." Elsa smirked, playfully punching him in the shoulder. "You should probably put some Anti-Itching on that itchy spot of yours," Ruby said. "Alright!" Elsa yipped, standing up, "we'll see how this does and if it doesn't work, I'll use my magic." **** The next day came and went, but Elsa was still scratching. "It's hopeless!" Elsa wailed, "I guess I'll have to use my powers..." "Wait!" Ruby yelped, "you weren't scratching as much, but your scratching might be because of something else. Like fleas, for instance." Elsa cringed. "Ok. One shot!" **** The German shepherd managed to get a bath and was also confirmed not to eat glutan-filled products. "Does those chovolate chip cookies Anna and I eat have glutan?" Elsa asked. "They didn't seem to bother you before, but just be careful, ok?" Ryder said. He looked over at Chase, who was slowly trying to slink away, "that also goes for you, too." "Aw, man!" Chase groaned, facepawing. The others began to laugh. Don't forget about keeping your German shepherd on a glutan free diet! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Short Category:Shorts Category:Short stories Category:Fanon shorts Category:Lessons Category:Pet Care Lessons Category:Works By Chandlerscout